Cleaning appliances designed for cleaning hard-to-reach spaces are known from the prior art. In particular, it is useful to design dusting cleaning appliances to also dust hard-to-reach spaces since dust tends to accumulate in such areas. The cleaning appliance disclosed in EP 1 097 667 B1 is especially well suited to clean floors in the vicinity of heating pipes. To this end, this cleaning appliance has recesses along the short sides of the wiper plate, which, when cleaning, can engage with heating pipes, thus making it possible to clean the floor in the vicinity of the heating pipes. Although this cleaning appliance provides large area coverage due to its flat cleaning surface, it can only be used to clean objects the dimensions of which are smaller than the width of the recess.